Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
Content providers are generally motivated to provide requested content to client computing devices often with consideration of efficient transmission of the requested content to the client computing device and/or consideration of a cost associated with the transmission of the content. For larger scale implementations, a content provider may receive content requests from a high volume of client computing devices which can place a strain on the content provider's computing resources. Additionally, the content requested by the client computing devices may have a number of components, which can further place additional strain on the content provider's computing resources.
With reference to an illustrative example, a requested Web page, or original content, may be associated with a number of additional resources, such as images or videos, which are to be displayed with the Web page. In one specific embodiment, the additional resources of the Web page are identified by a number of embedded resource identifiers, such as uniform resource locators (“URLs”). In turn, software on the client computing devices typically processes embedded resource identifiers to generate requests for the content. Often, the resource identifiers associated with the embedded resources reference a computing device associated with the content provider such that the client computing device would transmit the request for the additional resources to the referenced content provider computing device. Accordingly, in order to satisfy a content request, the content provider would provide client computing devices data associated with the Web page as well as the data associated with the embedded resources.
In one embodiment, a content provider can utilize additional content sources as part of a content distribution network to provide data to client computing devices. Examples of the additional content sources that can be part of the content distribution network include network-based storage resources or points of presence, edge network computing devices, peer or registered computing devices, and the like. Traditional content distribution networks can be become deficient, however, with the repetitive transmission of requested content (per a client computing device request) across network resource nodes (e.g., routers). For example, randomized selection of a distributed network content source can result the transmission of content across a number of distribution network nodes. Such inefficiencies can result in content distribution bottlenecks for the content distribution network.